Iridiscente
by breakable bird
Summary: Eres un pecado. — Michiru. Chika, Shito.


**note.** zombie-loan © PEACH-PIT.

* * *

**— iridiscente**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Abre la boca. Un poco, nada más. Sus labios delgado se separan torpemente, y después aparece su lengua de bebé a recorrerle los labios, como si paseara. Baja la cabeza y los mechones de pelo torpemente cortado le resbalan por las mejillas.

(Tan bonita.

Quebradiza. Quebradiza, como el cristal.)

Michiru apoya ambas manos —finas, delgadas, pequeñas— sobre la mesa y se inclina. Está sonrojada (¿cómo no?), y entorna los ojos detrás de las gafas. Las tiene en la punta de la nariz y las empuja al lugar correcto con la yema de los dedos. Se aclara la garganta.

—Chi... Chika-kun, Shito-kun...

Siempre dice el nombre de Chika primero pero en el de Shito no falla. Confianza y elección. A veces se pregunta (sólo que no lo hace realmente) quién de los dos está más roto y no se puede responder, y otras veces quién merece más una voz cálida y deshilachada, igual que algodón de azúcar, en las tinieblas de la noche. Pero tampoco puede responderse eso. Es conflictivo, y doloroso, y estúpido, pero a pesar de todo Michiru es débil y sosegada, es placidez derritiéndose bajo la sombra de una ventana gastada en un edificio que contiene miles de pasos, y ecos, y susurros, y que probablemente verá el fin. ¿De qué? Pues de todo.

Ese edificio es su hogar, ahora. Y el de Shito, y el de Chika, y el de Koyomi, y piensa que es el hogar de personas que no tienen un hogar, no realmente. O no lo tenían antes de llegar allí. Ahora sí. Incluso, son una familia.

—Hazme una bebida. Fría —le ordena Chika.

—Buenos días, Michiru-san —saluda Shito.

Michiru les sonríe a ambos. Las comisuras de su boca se elevan lentamente, como el aleteo de un pajarito, sus ojos se entornan, su mueca se hace más profunda, le dibuja las líneas de la cara otra vez. Ella es una paz presente y ausente, algo que se hace y deshace en cada ocasión que puede porque, para Michiru, ser apresada —contando el mero pensamiento— no es una posibilidad. Se moriría.

(¿O está muerta ya?)

—Buenos días —juguetea con sus dedos, entonces le sirve un poco de té helado a Chika y a Shito. Lo beben a la par: Chika se lo traga todo de un sorbo y Shito lo prueba tan rápida y ligeramente que parece un acto mal fingido.

Pero no es así. Michiru lo sabe. Ella tiene ojos especiales y gafas transparentes y las mentiras, para ella, son traslúcidas y deslucidas. Nimiamente brillantes en comparación con la verdad.

(La verdad que es blanca y desteñida porque todo el mundo acaba usándola, aunque no sea la primera opción.

La realidad distorsionada —la men-ti-ra— ensucia todo. Como la sangre de un zombie.)

—He lavado las sábanas. En un rato más, iré a dejarlas a su habitación —parpadea rápidamente, se ríe con ligereza.

El sonido repiquetea. En esas paredes, la muerte se lo come todo. Sólo que la muerte es ella, ahora, con sus manos frágiles y su cuerpo débil y su mirada quebradiza. Chika cree que el rojo está sobrevalorado y Shito recuerda tonos melancólicos de cientos de primaveras con una mujer de risa igual de alegre. La muerte tiene ojos de niña y una ingenuidad infantil que le llena la boca, como manzanas del color del pecado. Acomoda las frutas en el centro de la mesa, toma una y, como si fuera una señal, Shito y Chika también.

No sabe a cuál elegiría. A ambos. A ninguno. A los dos. Ladea la cabeza, su cabello lánguido se remueve con pereza.

—Hoy es un día precioso —comenta—, ¿no?

Zarame se remueve incómodo en su hombro, masculla un insulto que gracias a Dios Chika no es capaz de entender. Ella es algo más que humana. Los rayos de sol la iluminan porque es especial, especial, especial. Y Chika la mira y bufa y le espeta «esclava, me perteneces», las palabras silenciosas flotan en el aire y se envuelven a su alrededor y Michiru las pinta de colores vivaces y risueños. Shito no dice nada porque Shito nunca dice nada, pero sonríe con los labios apretados, los párpados entornados, recordando, recordando, y luego la mira a ella y se da cuenta de que es algo que vale la pena recordar.

(La muerte la ama).

Los muertos también.

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
